


Glee no País das Maravilhas

by Linna_Ai



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, F/M, Humor, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os personagens de Glee vivendo no País das Maravilhas! Que deliciosa aventura isso pode dar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee no País das Maravilhas

**Author's Note:**

> Advertências: Relacionamento a três e dose perigosa de sarcasmo e insanidade ksksksk Brincadeiras com a língua portuguesa tb kskssk

Andando contente pelo País das Maravilhas, as Alices iam de mãos dadas, conversando. Pararam perto de uma árvore ao verem um livro flutuando acima de um galho e olharam tão intensamente que logo um grande sorriso e cauda apareceram também.

-Kurt de Cheshire, é você aí em cima?

-Parte de mim, sim.- a boca sorridente disse e o resto do corpo foi tomando forma –Pronto, agora estou tão aqui em cima quanto você esta aí embaixo, Alice Rachel...

-Sobre o que é o livro?- a outra Alice perguntou.

-Oh! Devia ter algo faltando naquele chá que o Chapeleiro Finn me serviu, pois estou vendo em dobro! Mas certamente não a mesma coisa, essa Alice que falou por último é, decerto, mais bonita... e, respondendo a pergunta dela: é uma história sobre uma garotinha que se perde ao perseguir um coelho; a Rainha Branca Quinn foi quem sugeriu, dizendo ser divertido, mas só tem me entediado até agora, quem sabe se ela achar algo ou alguém interessante melhore...

-Isso me parece familiar... bem, eu sou a Alice Jesse e agradeço o elogio.- a Alice masculina disse, inclinando-se em reverência.

-Nós estamos passeando para convidar a todos para nosso casamento...- a Alice Rachel informou, mesmo sem ser perguntada.

-Sim, nosso com o Chapeleiro Finn.

-É um tricasamento!- Rachel chegou à conclusão.

-Então são cinco pessoas se casando uma com a outra?- o gato Kurt inquiriu.

-Não, só nós três... por isso “tri”- Alice Rachel explicou.

-Mas casamento já é de dois, assim ficariam cinco, tri(3)+casamento(2).

-Ele tem um bom ponto... então como deveria ser?- perguntou Alice Jesse adoravelmente confuso e curioso.

-Unicasamento, é claro.- o gato sorriu, vendo os dois concordarem com a cabeça. –Fico feliz por vocês, depois de terem tido uma lua-de-mel tão agradável, nada mais lógico do que se casar!

-Você vem?- as Alices perguntaram.

-Uhn... parece bom, quem sabe o Chapeleiro Finn não me dá seu chapéu para mim como presente? Seria um presente de casamento maravilhoso. Okay!- ele se espreguiçou como o gato que era –Eu vou!

*^.^*

A festa foi ótima. Poderia ter sido melhor, mas o Chapeleiro Finn se recusou a me dar seu chapéu. Como ele fazia algo assim? Depois dele esperar tão pacientemente e assistir a tudo desde do Coelho Branco Artie levando as Alices ao altar em sua moto branca com listras laranja (e um adorável compartimento portátil para objetos importantes, onde estavam suas cenouras) até o beijo feito numa igualitária combinação de 3 e 2.

Deitado confortavelmente de bruços num galho, uma pata suspensa no ar e outra apoiando o queixo enquanto sua cauda balançava e as patas traseiras arranhavam e tocavam o tronco da arvore; ele estava sendo muito maltratado.

Alguns segundos depois desse pensamento, ele foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida:

-Kurt! Kurt de Cheshire!

-Sim, Chapeleiro Finn? Por que me perturbas, ingrato noivo?

-Por pedido tão insistente e gentil de minha adorável esposa, eu fiz um magnífico presente para você!

Kurt se dignou a abrir um olho e visualizou os três depois dessa sentença.

-Alice Rachel provou que falar repetidamente e pedir com aquosos olhos castanhos é muito eficiente...- a Alice Jessie disse -...até eu já estava querendo dar-lhe um presente!

-E não vai?- o gato pulou do galho, porém, indesejoso de sujar suas patas, apenas ficou flutuando a altura dos olhos dos três. A Alice Jesse fez que não com a cabeça e Kurt olhou-o sinistro, sorrindo diabolicamente até o garoto dar-lhe seu laço azul da cabeça. –Obrigado! Você falou em presente, Chapeleiro Finn?

O Louco tirou de dentro de seu paletó supercolorido um maravilhoso chapéu azul-marinho todo com listras vermelhas e uma gravata-borboleta amarela servindo de laço na base, prendendo uma pena, que lhe foi informado ser de Rouxinol*.

-E por qual motivo devo eu aceitar? Eu desejo o seu chapéu não somente por sua beleza, pois este também o tem, mas por ele poder assumir a forma humana, não é, Chapéu Puck?

O Chapéu bocejou, mas nem se dignou a fazer muito mais.

-Sei disso! Sou Louco, não estúpido! Chapéu Blaine, vamos, não precisa ficar tímido!- e dito isso, o Chapeleiro Finn pôs o objeto humano no chão.

Logo pés, com sapatos amarelo-berrante (mesmo tom do laço/gravata-borboleta), apareceram por debaixo do chapéu e começaram a dançar, movendo-se para que as pernas em calças vermelhas, surgissem. Depois, veio um tronco esguio e provavelmente definido escondido por uma camisa de botões de mesmo estilo do chapéu junto com duas mãos bonitas que tentavam acelerar o processo. Assim, acima do pescoço com gravata-borboleta amarela, veio à cabeça, mas o rosto ficou oculto por uma miniatura do chapéu de outrora seguro por uma das mãos.

Inclinado em uma meia reverência, o rosto do Chapéu mais belo já visto descobriu-se.

E o gato, Kurt de Chesire, percebeu-se profundamente apaixonado. Se ele pensou ter amado antes, enganara-se e, se mesmo assim ainda lhe fosse desconhecido o significado desse sentimento, ele iria descobrir como era agora. Com certeza!

NEVER ENDS!

**Author's Note:**

> *Referencia ao nome do Grupo de Coral da Dalton, que é comumente traduzido de "Warbles" para Rouxinol.


End file.
